


😟FFFFFFGBJKKDJFJNM

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan has a one sided crush on lix, Felix says fuck a lot, Fluff, M/M, RIP, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), chans room, felix sucks at smash, kinda F lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	😟FFFFFFGBJKKDJFJNM

Felix spams the buttons on his controller in an attempt to just finally beat Chan, but Chan has won every single game of smash so far. Chan likes playing as Cloud the most, saying he reminds him of Lix. Felix laughs, it’s honestly not that bad ‘cause he likes playing as Bayonetta. Which... may or may not be ‘cause she’s hot. 

The next round starts and Felix glares with a shit eating grin on his face, “Fuck you Chan.” He clicks cloud.

Chan giggles and clicks Sheik. 

Felix wins.

Felix wins.

“I WON- aBaHQHAHAHHA FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Felix pumps his fists in the air hyperactively, basically vibrating with joy as Chan smacks the table laughing. “Felix calm down.”

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Felix looks him in the eye when he screams, pointing in his face. “Fuck you.” He says when calm and giggles as he picks Zelda. Fitting for Chan’s previous Sheik, even more fitting when Chan chooses Link. Felix gives her the white haired, purple and black dress skin, Chan choosing dark Link. 

Felix bites his lip while playing, glaring at the screen, suddenly his controller dies. “NO- NONONONONONONONONONONONOJONONDOJZODKDKSKSKSKDNF FUCKKKKKKKKKKLKKKLLLLLLLKKKKSOKSKDJDJOSJSDIN” Felix screams and Jeongin walks out of the kitchen wide eyed and sort of shocked, to be honest he looks horrified. “Stop screaming,” He says it like a request but Maknae on Top what he says goes. 

Hands down.

Chan giggles at Felix and pokes his side “Stop swearing.” 

Felix purses his lips and his cheeks turn red, sort of embarrassed. “Yes sir.” 

Chan ruffles his hair “Knucklehead.” The two always speak english when they’re alone, which is part of why Felix ends up swearing so easily. 

Felix pouts and squints at the television, setting his controller down and doing a little dance when he walks to the kitchen. Chan follows and grabs a coke, heading back to their spot and drinking it quietly to himself. He has a Chan’s room later hmmm

“Felixxxxx”

“Yes?” Felix skips back to his spot with a small carton of strawberry milk in hand. 

“Wanna join me on Chan’s room later? :]”

“yEs” Felix plops into his spot and makes eye contact with Chan, making a big eye smile “Hii”

Chan smiles back and pulls Felix into his chest, Felix slumping down and hugging him then opening his milk. “Im gonna kick your- butt in smash later.”

“Mhm, I look forward to it. Mr. 1-13, I only won 12 more times than you.” Chan giggles.bHe runs his fingers through Felix’s hair calmly and looks at his soda.

“Chan did I ever tell you I liked dudes”

“I think you did when we were trainees,”

“Damn.”

“I think I told you I did too.”

“I think I liked Changbin back then,”

“You don’t now?” Chan cocks an eyebrow even if Felix can’t see it

“No I still do, probably even more, it’s just easier to be lowkey about it yaknow”

“Yah.” It rolls off Chan’s tongue so fast it almost sounds dismissive 

“You like anyone?” Felix asks

“In the group? Nahhhhhhhhhh” Chan lies and runs his fingers again through Felix’s hair

“Damn,” Felix starts “Out of the group?”

“Also nah, guess I’ll find someone later,”

“Guess so huh.”

“Yuh”

“Hope u find someone eventually bro”

“Same”

“Lol” Felix gets up and takes their trash to the kitchen, Chan watching and wishing dearly he had the heart to come between Felix and his own crush, but he calls himself selfish for it. Felix deserves what he has, not Chan’s interloping.

Chan sighs, “I’ll go get Chan’s room ready.”


End file.
